


Rated R Thoughts

by TheDefinitionofSalt



Category: O2L, Our2ndLife
Genre: Conflict, Death, F/M, Hate, Lies, Love, Regret, Romance, Secrets, YouTube, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefinitionofSalt/pseuds/TheDefinitionofSalt
Summary: I've been best friends with these six guys, ever since I first started YouTube. They were new, and so was I, so we bonded over that. They were all so funny and sweet but.. different. Each of them were all different, from each other, in some way, but yet... they all got along. It was weird. They all had something in common, which is how they were such good friends. They even started a YouTube channel together, and ever since we met that day at Vidcon... we've all been best friends ever since. My channel has, obviously, grown a lot. I now have millions of subscribers, and my life is pretty great, except... I do have one problem... I have the biggest crush on one of the six guys. Ever since I first met him... I've liked him. There's just.. something about him that.. I find appealing. He's so sweet and funny and caring of his friends, not to mention the fact that he's hot as hell. Sometimes I find myself thinking things... I shouldn't be thinking about one of my best friends... They can definitely be classified as...
rated r thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**I've been best friends with these six guys, ever since I first started YouTube. They were new, and so was I, so we bonded over that. They were all so funny and sweet but.. different. Each of them were all different, from each other, in some way, but yet... they all got along. It was weird. They all had something in common, which is how they were such good friends. They even started a YouTube channel together, and ever since we met that day at Vidcon... we've all been best friends ever since. My channel has, obviously, grown a lot. I now have millions of subscribers, and my life is pretty great, except... I do have one problem... I have the biggest crush on one of the six guys. Ever since I first met him... I've liked him. There's just.. something about him that.. I find appealing. He's so sweet and funny and caring of his friends, not to mention the fact that he's hot as hell. Sometimes I find myself thinking things... I shouldn't be thinking about one of my best friends... They can definitely be classified as..**

 

**rated r thoughts.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"Zoeyyyyyyy", Ricky calls from downstairs. I roll my eyes, standing up and heading downstairs. I round the corner, when something cold hits my face, making me stop instantly. I hear laughing, making me slowly unwipe the stuff from my eyes. I see Kian holding a pie crust, making my fists clench in anger. I'm not angry, just annoyed.

 

"Are you.. _fucking_ kidding me", I exclaim.

 

"Uh-oh.. Run", Kian says, before they both run off. I run towards the balcony doors, where Kian went, to see him sneaking around the house. I quickly grab him, yanking him back.

 

"Really", I ask, as he slowly looks down at me, trying not to laugh. I slowly drag him over to the pool and push on his chest, making him loose balance and fall backwards. However... he grabs my wrist, pulling me down with him. The water hits my soft skin, like a bunch of tiny needles, and I kick off the floor, popping back up to the surface. I see Kian laughing at me, as I push my hair back, making all the cream from the pie wipe off.

 

"Hey, at least your face doesn't have pie all over it", Kian points out, making me kick him. Kian slowly climbs out of the pool, holding out his hands. I sigh, rolling my eyes and taking his hands. He pulls me out of the pool, except.. I almost accidently slip, making him pull me towards him, to keep me from falling back in. I feel my chest hit his, making me instantly move back. "Sorry... I just didn't want you to fall back in", Kian says, releasing me.

 

"It's fine... Well, I'm gonna go.. dry off", I say, awkwardly. I quickly rush towards the doors, glancing back, to see Kian's bare back showing through his white t-shirt. Not gonna lie... but he looks extremely hot right now... I shake the thoughts from my head, before rushing upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Later- That Night*_

 

As I'm sitting in the den, curled up on the couch, playing some Mario Kart, I hear footsteps, making me look back. "Hey, we're gonna go out to eat. Wanna come", Connor asks.

 

"No, thanks. I think I'm gonna stay in. I don't feel well. I'll probably just order some pizza and stay in tonight", I answer.

 

"Okay, you sure", Ricky asks.

 

"Yeah, of course. You guys go run around and have fun. I'll be fine", I smile.

 

"No.. no.. I can't have you staying alone on a Friday night. I'll stay here with you", Kian says, heading into the den.

 

"Kian, you don't have to. I'm fine with you guys going out", I sigh.

 

"I don't care... Besides, I'm not feeling well either", Kian smiles. I can tell he's lying.

 

"Okay, if that's what you want, don't let us stop ya. We'll see you guys later tonight", Jc says.

 

"See ya", Kian says, plopping on the couch, beside me. They leave, making me turn towards Kian.

 

"You're feeling fine, aren't you", I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

"Yep", Kian smirks, making me punch him in the arm.

 

"You're ridiculous", I roll my eyes.

 

"What? I wanted to stay with you", Kian defends.

 

"Why? You could be out having fun with the guys", I point out.

 

"Well... maybe I'd rather stay in and have fun with you. Maybe I wanna eat some of your pizza and play some Mario Kart with you", Kian points out.

 

"Whatever you say, Ki", I chuckle, standing up. I grab the other controller and toss it over to him. He catches it, before I speak. "By the way, if you lose... you're paying for the pizza", I smirk, before plopping down beside him.

 

"Deal", Kian smiles, before I start the game.

 

_*Later*_

 

"Boom bitch", I yell, throwing the controller on the couch. "I beat your ass", I smirk, making him roll his eyes.

 

"I'm having an off day", Kian defends, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Uh-huh. You can excuse yourself all you want.. I still won", I smirk, plopping down onto my knees, beside him. Kian slowly turns towards me, before speaking.

 

"You're so adorable, when you're like this", Kian admits.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Yourself... No makeup. No expensive or fancy clothes. Just a sweater and sweatpants, with an adorable messy bun... You're even more adorable, when you play Mario Kart, and you're like this", Kian replies, making my cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. I hide my face, in my blanket, making him chuckle. "Aweeee", He coos, making me blush even harder.

 

"Shut up", I mumble, when I hear the doorbell ring. I instantly jump up, climbing over the back of the couch. I run over to the door and open it. I see the pizza guy standing at the door, making me smile. Before I can call Kian's name, he appears beside me, out of nowhere, making me jump. He hands the guy the money, and he hands me the pizza, before smiling and leaving. Kian slowly shuts the door, turning around, to see me, staring at him in awe.

 

"What", Kian chuckles.

 

"I was gonna pay. I was kidding about the whole "if you lose, you have to pay" thing", I point out.

 

"I was gonna pay anyways. It's not nice to make the lady pay", Kian smiles, before taking the pizza from me and heading into the kitchen.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  


	3. Chapter 3

_*Later*_

 

As I'm lying my head on Kian's lap, letting him stroke my head, reducing my migraine, when I speak. "Kian..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Can you carry me to my room", I question, opening my eyes and looking at me.

 

"Of course", Kian smiles, standing up. I sit up and hold out my arms. He wraps his arms around my body, lifting me up with ease. I hang onto his neck, as I keep my eyes on him. He's so handsome... Truthfully, he is. I smile to myself, as he walks into my room. He lies me on my bed and pulls my covers over me.

 

"Thank you", I smile.

 

"Anything for you. I hope you get to feeling better tomorrow... Sweet dreams, Zoey", Kian smiles, leaning down and kissing my forehead lightly.

 

"Good night..."

 

"Good night", Kian smiles, before exiting my room. I can't help but touch the spot he kissed and smile.

 

_*That Night*_

 

_"I hate you", Kian screams, making me jump back._

 

_"Please, I'm sorry", I beg, trying to grab onto his arm. Kian pushes me back, making me loose balance and hit the floor with a thud._

 

 _"Don't you ever touch me again! I. Hate. You. Just leave me alone", Kian snaps, before rushing off, leaving_ _me on the floor, in shock._

 

My eyes shoot open, as well, as my body. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, and I slowly get up. I exit my room, wiping my tears away. I slowly walk down the hallway, to the end of it, and I approach Kian's door. I quietly open the door, peaking in. He's fast asleep. I shouldn't bother him. I shut the door and start to walk back to my room, when I hear his door open, making me turn around. "Zoey?" All he has on is a pair of shorts.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you... It doesn't matter anyways. Just go back to bed", I sigh, starting to walk off, when he grabs my wrist, gently pulling me back. He tilts my head up to look at him, before speaking.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Can I talk to you?"

 

"Of course... Come on. Let's go in my room", Kian smiles, before pulling me into his room, and I take a seat on his bed. He shuts the door, walking over to me, and I slowly turn towards him.

 

"I had this dream.. well... it was more like a nightmare...", I start.

 

"Okay. I'm with you so far..."

 

"You were in it, actually", I add.

 

"Really? What were we doing", Kian asks.

 

"Fighting... You were screaming at me, and when I tried to touch you, you... pushed me away", I admit, getting upset all over again.

 

"Hey.. Hey... Shh. It's okay", Kian comforts, taking my hands in his.

 

"Kian... I lost you..", I sigh, tears rolling down my cheeks. Kian slowly brings his hands up to my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

 

"Shh... It's okay... You're never gonna loose me, okay? I'm never gonna let that happen", Kian whispers, before pulling me into a tight embrace. I bury my head in his chest, feeling all warm and safe.

 

"Kian?"

 

"Yeah?"'

"Can I stay with you tonight", I question, making him chuckle.

 

"Of course you can", Kian answers, making me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_*The Next Morning*_

 

I feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, making my eyes slowly flutter open. I slowly flip on my other size to see Kian fast asleep, making me smile. I admire his features, sighing. He's got a perfect jawline, the best smile that'll light up a room, and an amazing personality. I smile, leaning in and kissing his nose, before getting up. I exit his room and head downstairs, in nothing but an oversized hoodie that I stole from Kian and a pair of sweatpants. I round the corner, to see Connor already up, sipping a coffee and messing around on his MacBook. "Morning, Con", I greet, walking over to the coffee pot and taking a cup of it.

 

"Morning, Zo", Conner smiles, as I take a seat at the counter. "Is that.. Kian's sweatshirt?"

 

"Yeah, I got cold last night, and I was too lazy to go to my room, so I stole his sweatshirt", I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

 

"Wait... you were too lazy to go.. to your room", Connor says, raising an eyebrow at me.

 

"I stayed with him because I had a really bad nightmare, and he makes me feel safe", I explain.

 

"You slept with him", Connor exclaims, making me, quickly, cover his mouth.

 

"Shush! I slept in the same bed as him but nothing happened. Geez", I sigh, rolling my eyes.

 

"Sorry. That's just where my mind went. I mean, I always thought you two would make a really good match", Connor admits, making me look at him weirdly.

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, I mean, your personalities don't clash. They actually fade into each other really well", Connor answers.

 

"Whatever you say... Besides, we're just friends... Nothing more", I sigh. I finish off my coffee and put my mug in the dishwasher, before heading upstairs. As I'm walking to my door, I bump into Kian. "Oh, sorry, Ki. I guess I was in my own little world", I sigh.

 

"It's cool. It's not every day a beautiful girl, like yourself, bumps into me", Kian winks, making my cheeks turn a shade of pink. I quickly walk past and into my room, shutting the door. Did he really just call me beautiful?!

 

_*After My Shower*_

 

I finish changing into a strapless dark blue skater dress and white low top Converses. For accessories, I have some bracelets on and a couple of necklaces on. For makeup I have on my normal makeup, which consists of: a color of eyeshadow, black winged eyeliner, a bit of mascara, and a color of lipstick. Today I have on a red matte lipstick. I spray a bit of Bethany Mota's perfume on me, before looking at my reflection. I have to admit... I look really beautiful. My hair is brushed into it normal waves. Adding on to that, I love the way my body looks in this dress. I smile to myself, before grabbing my rainbow pennyboard and black backpack and heading downstairs.

 

(Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/pennyboard_chill/set?id=213445981)

 

I round the corner to see everyone's finally awake. Let's see... there's Ricky, who's on Twitter. There's Connor, who's sipping another cup of coffee, while editing a picture. There's Jc, who's eating. Finally, there's Kian... who's also got his pennyboard. He looks like he's fixing to leave... Hmm...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm about to leave, when Kian speaks. "You going pennyboarding", Kian asks.

 

"Yeah", I answer, turning around, when I notice that he's really close to me, and he smells... amazing.

 

"Well... I might just have to join you then", Kian smiles.

 

"What if... I don't let you", I smirk. Kian slowly steps towards me, pinning my arms back. Oh god... He's been all sexy and seductive!!

 

"I'd like to see you try and stop me", Kian smirks, making me bite the corner of my lip.

 

"Fine.. I guess you can", I give in, making him smile.

 

"Yay", Kian cheers, before, basically, running out the door. I chuckle to myself, as I follow him outside. I see him set down his pennyboard, making me smile.

 

_*Later*_

 

As I'm lying on the grass, staring up at the clouds, Kian appears above me, blocking my view of the clouds. He smiles, making me roll my eyes. "Can I help you", I ask.

 

"Hi", Kian smiles, making me sigh. I slowly sit up, as he sits across from me.

 

He stares at me for a few minutes, making me speak. "What? Is there something on my face", I question.

 

"Nothing but beauty", Kian answers, making me blush. I slowly lie back down, looking up at the clouds again.

 

_*Kian's Pov*_

 

I notice Zoey's dress riding up on her, making her dress get shorter. I can't help but stare for a few seconds, before looking away. What? I know that it's inappropriate and rude, but... she's just so damn attractive. I wish I could just go over there and passionately kiss her. I wish she was mine... She's such a special girl, especially to me. I like her a lot... I may even love her. I know I love her as a friend, but... I also know I love her as way more than a friend. I watch as she shifts, causing me to get a glimpse of her black lacy underwear. I feel a bulge growing in my pants, making my eyes widen. I try to reduce by thinking of gross things, and... thank Good, it works.

 

I slowly crawl over to her, making her look over at me. I slowly bring my hands to her sides, making her speaks. "What are you-", Zoey starts, when I start tickling her, causing her to go into a fit of giggles. "K-Kiannnn", Zoey whines, trying to fight back, but I don't stop. Zoey continues to laugh, trying to push me off and failing, in the process. "Please stop, Ki", Zoey whines, giggling like a maniac.

 

"Nah", I smirk.

 

"Pleaseeeeee. I'll do anything", Zoey begs.

 

"Hmm... I'll stop, if... you make a video, of my choice, with me", Kian smirks.

 

"Fine. Okay. I'll do it", Zoey gives in. I instantly stop tickling me, making her laughter die down. "You suck", Zoey chuckles.

 

"I know", I smile. Zoey slowly props her elbows up, sitting up slightly, making her eye to eye with me. God... she's so fucking attractive.

 

Her hairs all messy, and yes, she is wearing makeup, but that's not what I'm talking about. She doesn't need makeup. All it does for her is adds on color. That's it. It doesn't make her prettier, and it sure as hell doesn't make her uglier. Number 1, you can't make her any more beautiful than she already is. Number 2, you can't make her look ugly. Inside or out.

 

Anyways, like yesterday and this morning. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair wasn't done up, but she was comfortable. That's what I'm talking about. She doesn't need makeup to make her look pretty. She already is, and yeah, I know. It's cheesy, but it's also true. She's 100% being herself, and that's what makes her so attractive to me. Her beauty is just a plus.

 

I glance at her lips, biting my own, as I hold myself back from kissing her... If only I could....


	6. Chapter 6

_*_ _At_ _The Mall*_

 

As I'm admiring a beautiful necklace. It has a heart attached to it, as well as a music note. There's real sapphire's in it, as well. I smile to myself, when I hear Kian speak from behind me. "What are you looking at", Kian asks, making me turn around. I hold up the necklace, smiling. "Wow... It's beautiful", Kian smiles.

 

"I know", I smile, before setting it down.

 

"You're not gonna get it?"

 

"Nah. I don't need it. It's beautiful, but.. I don't have the money for it, anyways", I answer, before walking off again. I head over to the shirts, looking at those now.

 

_*_ _Kian's_ _Pov*_

 

I head over to the cashier, and I set it on the counter. "Ooo. This is beautiful. Is it for someone special", She asks, ringing it up.

 

"Yeah... Someone very special", I answer, glancing at Zoey. She's so fucking beautiful. I pay her, before slipping it in my pocket. Zoey walks over to me and looks at me.

 

"What'd you buy", Zoey asks.

 

"Nothing", I lie. Zoey looks at me strangely, before we leave.

 

"I'm gonna go to Victorious Secret... You can go wherever you want or wait for me. Just whatever you want", Zoey says.

 

"I'll go to Game Stop, while you're in there", I say.

 

"Okay. Have fun", Zoey smiles, before walking off. I glance at the necklace, before smiling. I head into a different store from where I said I was going. I'm gonna get a box for this necklace. I'm collecting things for Zoey for her birthday, which is coming up...

 

_*My Pov*_

 

I buy a couple of matching bras and underwear. I also bought some perfume. I leave the store, to see Kian with a couple of bags, making me look weirdly at him. He said he was going to Game Stop, yet he has a bunch of other bags from other stores. Weird.. I wonder what he's hiding... Kian walks over to me, and he instantly smiles. "Let me say one thing... you smell...", Kian starts, leaning down closer to me. "Incredibly alluring", Kian whispers, before walking towards the food court. I can't help but smile to myself, jogging over to him, to catch up to him.

 

We stop by Great American Cookie, before taking a seat at a table. "So, what'd you buy", I ask.

 

"Stuff", Kian answers, sipping his Starbucks.

 

"Like what", I question.

 

"Objects", Kian replies.

 

"You really aren't gonna tell me, are you", I chuckle.

 

"Nope", Kian smirks, popping the p.

 

"You suck", I tease.

 

"But you still love me", Kian winks.

 

"Yeah, I do... I really do.. You don't even know", I admit, before sipping my coffee and biting into my cookie.

 

"Oh my god! Look it's Superkian13 and ZoeyDoesn'tYouTube", I hear a girl exclaim, making me turn around.

 

"We're such big fans of you", The girl smiles.

 

"Awe, thank you", I smile.

 

"That means a lot to us", Kian adds.

 

"Can we get a picture", The other girl asks.

 

"Of course!" Kian and I stand up, and all four of us gather in the picture. I make a silly face and so does Kian, and the girl snaps the picture.

 

"Thank you guys so much", They say at different times.

 

"Anything for our family", I smile, before they run off, in a giggling fit.


	7. Chapter 7

_Back At Home- In_ _Kian's_ _Room*_

 

As I'm sitting on Kian's bed, Kian heads into the room. "So, what video are we doing", I ask.

 

"You'll see", Kian replies.

 

"Kian..."

 

"It's not bad", Kian smirks. "Go stand over there, and you'll know when to come in", Kian says. I stand up and move out of camera frame. He starts the camera, before sitting back down. "What's up guys? It's Kian, and yes I know, I haven't done a video in a long time, but I am now. That's all that matters. So, today I have a special guest with me.. It's... Zoey", Kian starts, holding out his hands. I jump into camera frame, smiling.

 

"Hiiiii", I greet, plopping down on Kian's bed.

 

"So, today Zoey and I are doing the... BEST FRIEND TAG", Kian cheers. "Basically, I'm gonna ask Zoey questions about our friendship and me and see how much of a good friend she really is", Kian explains.

 

"Well, I'm the best, so.. I'm gonna fuck this challenge up", I smirk.

 

"Okay.. First question: When did we meet, and how", Kian asks.

 

"We met at Vidcon, about... a year ago", I answer.

 

"Good. Second question: What's my favorite color?"

 

"Blue", I answer.

 

"Wow. Two in a row, but.. I'm asking you the easy questions first. Okay.. Let's go with a harder question now... What's my favorite restaurant and what do I like to get there?"

 

_*After The Video*_

 

I take a bite of my cookie, as I head into his room. I see him lying on his bed, stomach down, shirtless, editing his video, so I walk over to them. I don't even care that all I'm in is a low cut black bra and matching underwear. I slowly lie on his bed, mocking his actions, and he glances over at me. I hear his stomach growl, making me smile. I hand him my cookie, and he takes it, taking a bite, as he does. I slowly flip onto my back, getting out my phone. I get on camera, nudging Kian as I do. He looks at my camera smiling and so do I. I snap it, before making it my lockscreen and homescreen. I sit up, when I feel a hand brush against my lower back, making me tense up. I slowly stand up, as Kian shuts his MacBook. I slowly turn around, to see him standing up and walking over to me. "You okay", Kian asks.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine", I lie, running a hand through my messy hair. Kian raises an eyebrow, making me sigh. "No. No, I'm not", I admit.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Kian... I've been keeping something from you... Something big", I sigh.

 

"Whatever it is... you can tell me", Kian insists.

 

"I.. I.... I.. really... really... l-l-l-like you", I admit, chuckling at my nervousness. I turn away from him, so he can't see how embarrassed I am. Kian chuckles, making me sigh. "What's so funny?" I still don't look at him. Kian slowly turns me around, pushing me up against a wall, gently.

 

"I like you to", Kian smiles, making my eyes widen.

 

Oh.. my.... god.


	8. Chapter 8

"You... You do", I ask, as he stretches his arms out on either side of me, trapping me.

 

"Yeah, I have ever since the first day I met you", Kian admits, making me smile. Kian slowly leans in, pressing his lips against mine. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Kian wraps his arms around my bare waist, and my heart flutters. I can't believe this is actually happening... He kisses me softly, and I smile into this kiss.

 

"Wait... Wait", I sigh, pulling away. "Kian, I like you, but.. I wanna go slow with this", I sigh.

 

"I like slow. Slow is good", Kian smiles.

 

"Good. Cause so do I", I smile, as he wraps his arms around me, hugging me.

 

Before I leave, Kian speaks. "By the way... you look... extremely sexy", Kian admits, making me smile.

 

"Right back at ya", I wink, before leaving his room, making sure to swing my hips.

 

 _*The_ _Next_ _Day*_

 

I head downstairs, when someone catches me, wrapping their arms around my waist, making me jump. "Morning, Zoey", Kian greets, spinning me around.

 

"Morning, Kian", I smile, biting the corner of my lip.

 

"So, were you planning on doing anything today", Kian asks.

 

"Not that I know of... Why?"

 

"Cause... I want us to go on a nice walk in the park and... have a little picnic", Kian replies, making me smile.

 

"Are you asking me or telling me", I smirk.

 

"Well... I was hoping you'd just say yes because you wanted to, but.. if you don't yes, then I'm gonna make you", Kian answers.

 

"Hmm... I guess I'll go with you", I tease, making him smile.

 

"Good... and you're dressed perfectly for the occasion", Kian adds, before, basically, running off to the kitchen. I chuckle to myself, rolling my eyes playfully. I slowly walk into the kitchen, to see Kian getting everything together. I smile to myself, as I walk over to him. "Don't look in the basket", Kian says.

 

"What happens, if I do", I smirk. Kian slowly turns towards me, stepping closer to me. He leans down in my and whispers something to me. My eyes widen, as he pulls away. "You dirty minded freak", I tease, pushing him lightly.

 

"You asked", Kian defends, chuckling. I chuckle lightly, as Kian heads into the den, to get something he must've left.

 

 _*_ _Kian's_ _Pov*_

 

I walk into the den, to see Ricky, Connor, and Jc wide awake, sitting on the couch. "Morning, guys", I greet, giving them a small wave, as I grab my charger.

 

"So, I see you're taking Zoey out", Connor says.

 

"Yeah... We're kinda.. going out now", I admit.

 

"Hmm... You better treat her nice", Jc says.

 

"I'm not gonna hurt her", I roll my eyes.

 

"You better not.. or we'll find you", Ricky warns, making me roll my eyes. I leave the den, feeling weirded out.

 

"Everything okay", Zoey asks, making me look over at her.

 

"Everything's perfect", I lie, smiling. I lean down and kiss her lips lightly, and she kisses back. God.. I've waited such a long time for this...


End file.
